1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to a socket adapted for electrically connecting a module to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sockets are widely used for electrically connecting a module, such as an IC package, to a printed circuit board. Common socket comprises an insulating housing for receiving or mounting with the module and a plurality of contacts received in the housing for electrically connecting the module to the printed circuit board.
Such socket for the IC package commonly has a retaining equipment to retain the IC package in the insulating housing. The retaining equipment has a stiffener receiving the insulating housing, a loading plate pivotally assembled to an end of the stiffener to cover the insulating housing and press the IC package received in the insulating housing and a lever assembled to the other end of the stiffener to retain the loading plate to the stiffener. However, this retaining equipment does not apply to a smart module for it is too big and complex.
Hence, an improved socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.